Job opportunities
by Reader101w
Summary: Kim and Ron recieve an unusual job offer, how will they react and what will happen if they accept?
1. Job offer

_**Job opportunities**_

This is my first Kim Possible story (also my first ever fan fiction story by the way). I hope you like it, please R & R.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except a computer.  
All Kim Possible and related characters are owned by the Disney corporation, which, contrary to common believe, I do not own.  
Also, credit goes to Matthew Stover, I used a scene from one of his books in this story. If you know him you might know the scene. If not, you wouldn't care anyway.

**Chapter 1: Job offer**

"I'm telling you, he hates me," Ron said while walking down the hall with Kim. "Ever since I looked at him funny in 9th grade, he has held a grudge against me."

"Well, you got to admit that it was at least partly your fault that all the science lab's frog were running around in the halls." The redheaded girl said. A small, pink head popped out of Ron's pocket, "eeeewww, labfrogs, yack," the naked mole rat shuddered and then climbed on Ron's shoulder

Kim opened her locker, revealing a computer with an image of a dark skinned youngster. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"You've got a hit on the site from HenchCo." Wade responded.

"What has been stolen now?" an annoyed Kim asked.

"I don't know, there is only a request for you to come over there."

"Got transportation for us?"

Wade took a sip from his soda, "has been taken care of, HenchCo send a transport."

The HenchCo private jet sets down on the grass just outside the Middleton High School building. The teens enter, a bit wary seeing that the pilot is a henchman.

The jet lands at the HenchCo facility and Kim and Ron walk into the lobby where they wait until the secretary tells them Jack Hench is ready to see them.

"Okay, what was stolen and who did it?" Kim started the conversation while walking in Mr. Hench's office.

Jack Hench, with his usual sleek grin, told her that this time noting has been stolen. "Actually, we are currently protecting our equipment with remote switch offs, now any devise that is stolen can be switched off so that it is of no use anymore."

"Okaaay," Ron said, puzzled, "then why are we here?"

"I have a job offer for you," the villain equipment provider told Kim.

"WHAT?" Both teens screamed out together.

Ron looked baffled, "are you kidding? This is Kim Possible, we work for the good side y'know," Ron started to leave, dragging Kim with him.

"Wait," Mr. Hench quickly begged, "let me explain; miss Possible, you have been a great success in the battle against villains lately," the dark-haired Hench dealer told the teen heroine, showing a chart with a downward trend line, indicating the villains successes. "Not to mention the extra profit you brought us with new clients," Jack Hench turned the chart a quarter to show the increase in profit.

"However, recently the villains started to loose faith in their henchmen and switched to replacements, ranging from homemade robots to monkey minions." Ron flinched, remembering his not so pretty encounters with monkeys. Kim on the other hand, having had not such great experiences with robots, especially one certain synthodroid, was listening more intently, signing Mr. Hench to go on.

"When villains start making their own 'henchmen', business is decreasing. But also the danger to the two of you increases, think about malfunctioning and exploding droids, and what about diseases carried by monkeys."

At this point, the blond haired sidekick started to look pale, "Kim, Monkey Fist never said anything about vaccinating his monkeys."

Kim looked annoyed at Ron for mentioning the silly idea, "So, you are saying that it is better for all of us that the villains stick with henchmen," Kim asked, "What does it have to do with us?"

"I want you to help train the henchmen, provide some kind of final test to show they are ready to be proper henchman," the HenchCo president smiled, "Of course, you will still be able to keep a few steps ahead. And I am willing to put in a nice little bonus on top of your salary."

"Ok, first of all, KP would never deal with the kinds of you," Ron told bluntly, oblivious to the sparkle of interest in Kim's eyes. "Second, what kind of salary are we talking about," the blond teen added with a curious, almost greedy look "and what about that bonus?"

Jack Hench, knowing an opening when he saw one, smiled. "We're talking about fifty dollars an hour with chances of an increase if the program is successful. And as a bonus I am willing to give your computer technician the switch-off frequencies of all stolen devises."

"Sorry Mr. Hench," Kim told the man, "no matter how much you pay, I am not going to help you with any villainy business."

"But Kim," Ron said disappointed, "We're talking fifty dollars and hour, Fifty!" Seeing that this only got him an annoyed look from Kim, he tried another tactic; "Now we don't have to have any trouble anymore with doomsday machines and stuff, we can just switch them off, right?" Mr. Hench showed an awkward smile, "well, the remote only works line-of-sight, and devises that were bought legally are protected against remote switch-off."

"Yeah, like that will convince Kim," Ron said dryly.

"Just think about it. And in the meantime, please take these HenchCo gift sets, I think you will like them," Jack told handing both teens a lunchbox sized package. With that, Mr. Hench pressed a button, calling his assistant who led Kim and Ron to the jet that took them back home.

Kim and Ron were back at Kim's place, both still holding the HenchCo gifts, unsure of what to do with it.

"KP," Ron said, starting to open his package, "I know we're not into villainy stuff and such, but we would be making a lot of money. And it's not like it will be any harder on us to defeat some henchmen, right?"

"Just forget it," Kim said annoyed, I'm not going to do it!" meanwhile she had opened the HenchCo package and was studying its contents. "A voice modulator, a couple of smoke pellets and a debalance beam gun?"

Ron looked confused, "how do you know all those things, I've never seen this before."

"It says so on the folder," Kim told, holding out a folder with information about the gadgets, "here's also a small manual on how to use this."

"Who cares about some stupid folder," Ron sneered, "these things are meant work intuitively, lets try them out." Ron aimed the debalance beam gun at a nearby tree and pulled the trigger.

A blue and orange beam shot out of the gun, bouncing of the tree into a signpost, from there the beam bounced at a building and then shot straight at Kim, who could barely dodge it with a quick back flip. The beam hit a wall, reflected, and went to Kim once more, this time she had to drop flat to the ground to avoid the beam, the beam retraced its old path and finally hit Ron flat in the chest.

Ron stumbled back, dropping the gun, and fell to the ground, Kim run towards him to see how bad he was hurt. The beam appeared to have done no damage and Ron still seemed conscious, although he looked very pale. Ron started to get up, wobbled around drunkenly, and fell again.

Kim grabbed the information folder and started reading, "the debalance beam, this beam affects the balance system in any person that is hit, making them feel extremely dizzy. The beam will bounce of objects until a proper target is hit, so you can't miss. In the unlikely event that you hit yourself with this beam, don't worry, the beam is completely harmless and the effects wear out in about 15 minutes. Side effects may be nausea, vomiting and headaches."

"I'm going to be seasick," a green-looking Ron whined, he stumbled to some bushes, holding his hands to his mouth.

After the debalance beam effects wore off, Ron went home, still feeling sick. Kim looked at the other gadgets, the smoke pellets looked easy enough, but the voice modulator… now that was a whole other thing.

She read; "the voice modulator is able to mimic any voice and can even be used for imitating accents, it is also a blast to use on karaoke Fridays. To use the voice modulator, place the chip under your tongue, some practice may be required in order to make good voice imitations."

Kim placed the chip in her mouth and tried to do a Shego impression; "Hey Dr. D, seems your plan failed… again," the voice sounded with frightening realism like a certain green, dark haired villainess. Causing Kim to quickly remove the chip as if it had suddenly turned vile, vowing to never do 'that' again.

Middleton High, Kim was picking out her books for the next class when she heard a loud voice barking "Possible."

Startled, she looked at the tall man in a brown suit that was walking towards her. "Hi Mr. Barkin, is there a problem?" she asked with a nervous smile.

The vice principal bowed over her saying, "You might want to explain what happened yesterday between you and Stoppable in the supply closet?"

Shocked, Kim turned a deep red, remembering the two of them making out in the closet. She was sure nobody had been in the hall at that time, but how did Mr. Barking find out.

Kim made herself as small as possible while trying to give an explanation, silently wishing the ground would open and take her in… and then that very thing happened; suddenly a hole appeared in the ground, swallowing both Kim as Mr. Barkin.

The two fell into what appeared to be a large vacuum transport tube, which immediately took off. The tube went trough a large maze-like system until it ended in some kind of elevator shaft. The teen and the adult rolled out, right at the feet of a one-eyed woman in a Global Justice uniform.

"Dr. Director?" Kim said, dumbfounded.

"Kimberly, welcome back again at Global Justice," the leader of GJ said.

"Men, you guys have holes everywhere, don't you?" Mr. Barkin suddenly said, with a much different voice.

Both women looked startled at the man who, when he realised what he had said, gave a nervous chuckle and tool of his mask, revealing a blond haired teen with a nervous look on his face, "Gotcha KP," he nervously said.

"RON, you are so dead," Kim jelled and she started to walk towards her boyfriend in a way that did not promise nice and sweet things for Ron.

Betty Director stepped between the two teens and held out a hand to stop Kim, "Maybe you should wait with that, I first want to have a word with you Kim."

The red headed teen reluctantly stepped back and both women walked away for a short distance to talk more privately.

In the meantime, Ron deflated the broad shoulders of his 'Barkin'-suit and started to look for a way out that did not involve a severe 'being a punch bag' training session with Kim.

Ron spotted Will Du, the number one agent of GJ standing nearby, "dude, you know of a way out of here without KP noticing?"

Agent Du looked annoyed at 'the sidekick' of 'the amateur' talking to him.

"Come on," Ron said pleadingly, "she's going to kill me, an not in a nice way."

Will raised an eyebrow at the comment and remained silent, annoyed that he now apparently had to babysit 'the sidekick'. But then, he was usually even more annoyed by Kim Possible 'the amateur'.

"Why are you in disguise anyway," the agent asked Ron.

"Well…" Ron mumbled, "We have a teacher at school that has a grudge against me, he always blames me for everything while I never did him any wrong." More eyebrow raising from Will Du, "You know… sort of… well… I don't do it to him on purpose, it just happens. And then I spotted KP in the hall and I couldn't resist."

Agent Du sighed, "take the leftmost tube, it will take you to a safe place in the woods near your home, my advise is to stay clear of miss Possible until she has cooled down, you seem to have really upset her."

Ron looked shocked at the GJ agent, "you overheard what I said?"

Will nodded, "we have of course audio and video sensors near all the GJ tunnels, we need to know when to open one."

"If Kim finds out you overheard us, she'll come after you as well," Ron said while walking to the tube entrance, "are you sure you don't want to join me in hiding?"

"So, what's the sitch?" Kim asked Dr. Director as they walked trough the hallway towards the command centre of Global Justice headquarter.

"We found out about your job offer from Jack Hench recently, and we want you to take it."

Kim stared dumbfound at the GJ leader, "you actually want me to work there and improve the henchmen?"

"We want you to infiltrate in the HenchCo Corporation." Dr. Director told. "Until now, we are unable to put any charges against HenchCo even though we know HenchCo is the worlds largest producer for the villain industry," she continued with a sigh.

She looked at Kim again, "we want you to infiltrate and find some dirt on HenchCo. And in the meantime you can keep an eye on the villain activity."

"Why don't you use one of your own agents?" Kim asked, "Aren't they more suited for this kind of work?"

"Unfortunately, Jack Hench keeps a sharp track of all his employees, we have not been able to enter one of our agents.

But he has offered you a job, giving us an opportunity to get inside information." Now Dr. Director looked straight at Kim, "are you willing to take this assignment?"

"Ok," Kim told, "I'll do it, and I think I can get Ron into it as well." Frowning, she started to look around, "where is he anyway?

One of the GJ agents approached, saluting, "Mr. Stoppable has taken of in advance, he said he would catch up with miss Possible later."

"Did he go back to school?" Kim asked, looking at the now empty tube system.

The GJ agent responded, "No, he took the rightmost elevator, which will send around Middleton and drops him at the city dump."

"If he wanted to run from me, why didn't he go to the woods?" Kim said, frowning, "it's a less smelly place to hide."

Two hours later a very dirty and foul smelling Ron arrived at his home with all kinds of debris sticking to him.

Kim stood already waiting in the front yard, Ron considered running away from her, but he was too exhausted from having a load of waste dumped on him and then having to walk back home, at least he got to see Roachie again…

Ron slumped down on the grass; ready for whatever Kim would do to him, he deserved a beating for humiliating her, especially since half of Global Justice overheard as well.

Instead, Kim walked to him, with a smirk on her face and said; "I think you have been punished enough by taking the wrong shaft, but don't ever try to play such a trick on me again or you'll be very sorry…"

Then, with a frown, she asked, "what were you trying to achieve anyway by impersonating Mr. Barkin, as if one of him isn't enough."

Ron looked somewhat embarrassed; "I wanted to have revenge on him for the way to much detention time he gave me for the frog accident, and I figured that I could do something with these cool voice modulators, but then I saw you in the hallway and I couldn't resist."

Kim frowned at what Ron has just said, but then she though that he was right about the detention rules and that Mr. Barkin deserved a little punishment.

"I've got an idea, you know how Mr. Barkin has to shave like 14 times a day? Well, if you do the following…" and she explained her plan to Ron, who listened intensely.

When Kim finished he looked at her with an evil grin, "I think that might work, I'll get started on it right away."

"Mr. Barking can wait," Kim told him, "first we have more important things to do, Global Justice has asked us to agree with Mr. Hench's job offer so that we can infiltrate in the HenchCo facility and give inside information."

"Can't we just ask Wade to check things out?" Ron asked.

"Already tried that," Kim said, "Wade could not find any legal way to shut down HenchCo, although he provides to villains, Jack Hench is very careful not to do something illegal himself."

"So we're going to make a living out of kicking henchmen butt." Ron laughed.

"It sure seems that way," Kim chuckled, "lets contact Mr. Hench, and we also have to figure out some disguised."

"I don't suppose we can go as Zorpox and Sheila," Ron jested.

"I don't even want to remember them," Kim told him, only half jesting. "You're the disguises guy, can't you come up with something nice?"


	2. Jade and Blaze

**Chapter 2: Jade and Blaze**

Two days later, Kim and Ron were once again in the main office of HenchCo operations, facing a clearly happy Jack Hench.

"So you do want to help with the training of the henchmen? What made you change your minds?"

"Lets just say that being a no-charge hero does have some flaws and we can really use the money" Kim said, only half lying to convince Mr. Hench.

"Well, that's just great," Jack said, "Now we only have to figure out a good disguise for the both of you."

"You don't have to worry about that," Kim said, pointing at Ron, "Ron has made mercenary suits that will hide our identities, and we can use the voice modulators so nobody will recognise us."

"Everything is settled then," Mr. Hench smiled, "next week we will start with the new henchmen training program."

A week later a group of bulky looking henchmen arrived at HenchCo, all dressed in grey uniforms. The group was lead by a small, muscular man dressed in red and wearing a black helmet.

The short man walked to the desk and tapped on the bell to get the clerk's attention,

"I am Dr. Dementor, I am here vor ze new and improved spezial henchman training program."

The clerk looked trough the agenda and asked him if he had and appointment.

"Yes, I have ze appointment at ze time of ten o'clock." Dr. Dementor declared.

"Ok sir, you can wait in the lobby, there is coffee and cake. Mr. Hench will be with you in a minute."

Dr. Dementor and his henchmen were waiting in the lobby and as Dementor was looking through the window at the HenchCo complex, he though for a moment he saw a redhead exiting one of the HenchCo hover jets near the end of the facility. Startled, he got up to get a better look. At that moment Jack Hench entered the lobby, welcoming Dr. Dementor and starting to lead the group to the training area. Dr. Dementor gave one more look through the window and then decided he was imagining things as he followed Mr. Hench.

The group of henchmen entered the training facility, which looked at lot like a villains lair, while Mr. Hench was explaining the training.

"As most of you know, the henchmen training to do minor tasks such as setting up equipment and patrolling the perimeter of a lair is not sufficient anymore. Ever since crime fighters such as Team Possible entered the scene, the combat abilities of henchmen are a prime requirement."

Mr. Hench pressed a button on his remote to lower a screen and start a short movie, first the movie showed groups of henchmen fighting other groups, mainly coming to a draw and sometimes winning. Then the movie showed captured images of Kim Possible tearing down the henchmen hardly breaking a sweat.

Mr. Hench continued, "As you can see, fighting against other groups of henchmen or even groups of policemen and special agents is not too much of a problem. However, fighting against a martial arts master is a whole different case, and that is what this training will focus on; the defeat of single persons or small groups with a much higher level of skill."

Mr. Hench pressed another button on the remote and a side door of the room opened, showing two figures dressed in black.

One of the figures, obviously female, wore a black martial arts helmet with two violet stripes in a V shape, she also wore a facemask covering the lower part of her face, showing only very bright violet eyes that were looking intensely at Dr. Dementor and his henchmen.

The other figure was a male, standing a little higher than the female. Instead of a helmet he wore a hood, leaving his eyes in the shadow, a flap of the hood was folded over his face so none of his featured could be seen.

"May I introduce you to Jade and Blaze," Jack Hench said while the two walked towards the group.

The women spoke first, "I am Jade, we will be testing your skills during your training here."

The male only responded with a grunt.

Jack Hench took the word again, "today we will test how good you are at the moment so that we can adjust our training to that."

He pressed a button and a console appeared at the far wall of the room with a timer set to 1:30 minutes.

"Jade will try to stop the timer before the time runs out, it will be your task to stall her for at least one and a half minute, some less if you consider the time she needs to figure out the console."

The henchmen spread out in the room and Jade got ready at the entrance.

"Ready?" both teams gave thumbs up, "Go!"

The timer started running at 1:30 as Jade re-entered the room, a couple of henchmen started to run towards her but she quickly jumped into a handstand on top of one of the henchmen, causing him to topple over. Jade jumped up and kicked two henchmen out with a roundhouse kick.

All the remaining henchmen started to surround her and she rapidly jumped around, occasionally knocking out one of the henchmen.

Although Jade did not have much trouble battling the henchmen, they did make it hard for her to come any closer to the console.

The henchmen regrouped, effectively blocking the way to the console, when suddenly a loud ring was sounded and the lights that had been dimmed for effect came back on.

At the console stood Blaze, who had moved around the fighting unnoticed and had just shut down the timer at a time of 1:15.

"I'm afraid you has just lost this one," Blaze said with in his growly voice.

"Thiz iz unfair," Dr. Dementor complained, "You have never zaid that ze other one would help."

Jade looked at him amused, "I have also never said that he wouldn't join in, you just assumed it was just me. This is your first, and possibly largest, mistake… always keep an eye on what you are defending. In this case I was, as you would say it the 'distraction'."

Jade then walked to a school board and started writing.

"Numbers, you need to use your advantage of numbers, don't attack me all at the same time because then you only walk in each others way."

She continued writing, "observation, you need to keep an eye on your environment, what is happening and how can you use that to your advantage." "And at last, motivation, if you don't want to fight, or if you're afraid to fight, you will lose."

Blaze went to stand next to Jade, "this was your lesson for today, and at a special request from Jade, we will end each lesson with a sparring match between you and us, first team down loses."

Jade and Blaze both took a battle stance while the henchmen looked a little apprehensive. Then a bell was sounded and Jade and Blaze attacked, Jade was obviously the better fighter but Blaze was dealing out quite some good punches as well.

After hardly any time at all, all the henchmen were down and the other team looked a bit disappointed.

"Next time we expect you to do a lot better," Jade said.

"Or else…" Blaze added with an evil sound in his voice.

When the henchmen had stumbled off, Jade and Blaze donned their masks.

"Well that was fun," Kim said, "I can really get used to this."

"Don't you think you went a little overboard with those guys," Ron asked, "I mean, they are henchmen, but still."

"Bah, they can take it. Besides, it's their own choice." Kim said, in the meantime removing her violet coloured contact lenses, "remind me to thank Wade for these lenses.

By the way, you did good in that last match, we should practise more often together."

Ron smiled, "you know what happens when we do that, if your parents catch on one of those 'matches' it's a one-way black hole trip for me and at least ten year grounded for you."

Both teens looked up as Mr. Hench returned from letting out Dr. Dementor and his henchmen.

"So how do you think we were doing, not to rough for you I hope?" Kim asked.

Jack Hench smiled, "not at all, you know as they say: gentle doctors make stinking wounds, a tough training now makes them better in the field. Although I don't think Dementor was too pleased with his henchmen treatment, he will get over it, he has to because he has paid in advance for the first ten special training sessions and I don't give refunds."

A couple of weeks went by in which Kim and Ron, as Jade and Blaze, helped with the henchmen training, and made good money with it, although their parents were starting to wonder where the teens got the money to go at almost weekly to _Chez Chateaux_ and still have money to spare.

Meanwhile, the villain community has gotten word about the successful new training program at HenchCo and soon a reservation was needed to get private training from Jade and Blaze.

Because most of the villains had their henchmen working out in order to provide a challenge for the mercenary team (or at least to prevent the henchmen from being completely pounded into pulp), the teen hero team did not have much to do in the crime fighting business and they had plenty of time to relax when not working at HenchCo.

One day, after a rough workout with Dr. Dementor's henchmen, Kim and Ron decided to have a picnic in the park. They had just finished packing when the Kimmunicator chimed.

"What up Wade?" Kim asked.

"Dr. Dementor is in action again, he built a devise that will overload all electrical appliances in the world," Wade said, looking protectively at his computers.

"So Dementor has been busy as well when his henchmen were in training," Kim frowned, "where is he hiding now?"

"This time he's really close, he has set up his lair in an abandoned warehouse in Upperton, it ten minutes with the sloth, I will send you a map." Wade said, he took of sip of his soda and started typing."

"You rock, Wade," Kim said. Then, to Ron, "come on, this will be easy, we can take the picnic equipment with us and we'll have a picnic at the Upperton lake."

Soon the teens arrived at Dr. Dementor's lair, several parts of the roof of the warehouse were damaged or broken and it was easy for Team Possible to enter. They sneaked between crates and boxes towards the main area where Dementor stood, gloating to himself.

"Hahahahaaa, soon I vill be able to overload all ze electrical machines in ze world and people have to pay ME, Dr. Dementor, to be able to use their machines."

"Dude, didn't you do something like that before?" Ron asked while the teens walked towards Dr. Dementor.

"Ah, fraulein Possible and ze sidekick. You are wrong, ze other time I tried to take all ze electricity away, now I give ze people more than they can handle, hahahaa."

Dr. Dementor switched a handle on his devise, the machine started to hum loudly and electrical arcs were moving over its surface. Dementor looked at the teens in victory.

"Now you are zu late! My electro-enhancer is now overloading all electrical machines in Upperton. And if ze world does not want to pay, soon all machines will overload."

Ron looked confused, "if your electro-enforcer… or enhancer… thing overloads all electrical devises, doesn't that cost an awful lot of electricity?"

As if to state Ron's point, the humming grew less loud and soon the machine stopped working and all the lights in the building switched off.

Dementor looked upset, "why was ze electricity bill not paid?" he yelled. "Don't they know how important it is to have ELECTRICITY?"

Dementor looked annoyed when he faced Kim and Ron again, "You think you have won now, don't you? I think not! I have another surprise for you, improved henchmen, attack!" he ordered.

Ron looked confused at Kim and softly said, so that Dementor couldn't hear, "but we beat them up this morning, how can they recover so soon?"

"I think this is going to be fun to watch," Kim whispered back as they took a fighting stance.

Soon, about twenty henchmen stumbled into the main area, although stumbling was an understatement, the henchmen could barely move and looked to be in a lot of pain.

Kim looked at the sorry bunch and felt a little guilty; she hadn't known they had given the henchmen such a beating.

Kim thought it would be cruel to beat them up again in one day, "your henchmen don't look so improved to me, they look like I can topple them by throwing cotton balls at them, do you really want me to fight that bunch?"

Dementor looked a bit taken aback, "I guess they're a bit sore after their workout this morning… fine, take ze electro-enhancer, I will make a better devise and then I vill beat you fraulein Possible."

With that, Dementor pushed a button on his belt, activating a tiny jetpack on his back and lifted off.

"Man, is he still using that nano-jetpack?" Ron said, "how lame."

"Come on," Kim said, "lets call GJ so they can take care of the electro-enhancer and we can have our picnic."

The teens walked back to the sloth while Ron was checking al his pockets, "KP, have you seen Rufus?"

"No, sorry," Kim responded as she opened the car, "are you sure he went with us?"

From the trunk of the car a loud burp was heard, Kim and Ron both looked at the trunk, and then at each other.

"We left backpack with the picnic food in the trunk didn't we?" Ron asked, Kim nodded, "I think I know where I left Rufus."

They opened the trunk, revealing a few remains of the picnic and a pink naked mole rat with a very full stomach and a contented look on his face.

"Sorry," Rufus said in a tiny voice, and then passed out in an after diner nap.

"Well there goes our picnic," Ron said somberly.

"Hey cheer up Ron, there are other things we can do at the Upperton lake," Kim said, "We just have to skip the eating and go directly to the after diner Ronshine," she added in an suggestive voice.

Ron's mood brightened immediately, "that sound like a badical alternative, lets go KP."

Kim gave Ron a soft kiss as they drove of to lake Upperton.


	3. Training pays off

**Chapter 3: Training pays off**

A black carrier helicopter approached the HenchCo facility flying below the radar, in the doorway stood a blue-skinned man in a blue lab coat and a wide grin on his face, the helicopter was flown by a women dressed in a skin-tight black-and-green cat suit.

The helicopter landed on top of one of the buildings and the blue men, the green women and several henchmen, dressed in red jumpsuits, got out.

The women's hands glowed up with green plasma as she slashed open the fire escape door on the roof. The group then quickly entered the building.

Jade was doing some stretches after the 'final fight', as it was being called now, the henchmen were getting a lot better and she had been working up quite a sweat.

Blaze stood at the side leaning against a wall, panting heavily, even though he also had become much better and coordinating a fight with Jade came a lot easier now, fighting all those henchmen was really exhausting.

"Good job everyone," Jade said, taking a drink from a water bottle and handing out more bottles.

Dr. Dementor's henchmen had really improved. They also were a lot less weary after the training, which was a good thing according to Jade although not so much for Kim Possible.

Suddenly an explosion shuddered the building and parts of the roof started to come down.

Jade looked around to see the source of the explosion and saw a blue man accompanied by a green-skinned woman.

"Drakken," she hissed.

"Ah, I see my reputation has advanced me," Dr. Drakken gloated, "and who might you be?"

"You can call me Jade, what are you doing here?"

"We're just here to take the antipolar disruptor, no need for you to worry," Shego sneered, "so get out of the way, or you will be sorry."

Jade took a fighting pose, "I don't like it when people steal from my employer and I'm all warmed up to make that point clear."

Green eyes met violet eyes in a hard stare.

"Look Jade, of whatever your name is, you don't stand a chance against me. This is a whole different league than kicking around henchmen and I don't want to embarrass you in from of them," Shego said a she prepared herself to attack.

"And there is only one person that comes close to beating me, so don't even think of getting your hopes up."

"Bring," was all that Jade said, and Shego did.

Shego launched herself at Jade, hands ablaze. Jade rolled with the attack, planting her feet in Shego's stomach and sending her flying towards the wall.

Shego turned in midflight, rebounded from the wall and threw several plasma balls to Jade, who managed to dodge them all while running towards Shego.

Meanwhile, while everybody's attention was to the fight, Drakken attached ropes from the helicopter to the antipolar disruptor devise and then headed to the helicopter and prepared it for takeoff.

Jade and Shego were now in close combat, kicking, blocking, slashing, dodging…

"Wow, you're actually pretty good," Shego said, "I think you would be able to hold your own against Kim Possible… at least, for a while, that is."

"Funny, I was just about to say that to you," Jade responded, the mask on her face unable to hide the sarcasm.

That was it for Shego, who did that mercenary think she was anyway. she grabbed Jades armed and head butted her.

Although the helmet took most of the blow, Jade was taken by surprise and was not able to dodge the next kick that sent her flying into an alcove created by the rubble from the roof.

Shego clapped the dust of her hands and turned around, and faced an angry looking Blaze.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said with certain treat in his voice.

"What? You want a beating as well? That can be arranged," Shego got ready in a battle stance when she heard a loud whirring noise.

The black helicopter rose from the part of the roof that was still intact and started to pull the antipolar disruptor up into the air.

"You're lucky, I think that my ride," Shego said, she jumped up into the air and took hold of one of the parts of the doomsday devise and started to climb the ropes towards the helicopter.

When the helicopter was gone and all of Dr. Dementor's henchmen had left, Blaze run towards the spot where Jade had fallen, "You ok?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine" Jade/Kim said, walking out of the rubble, "I lost one of the contact lenses when Shego kicked me, she would have known it was me the second she saw my eyes."

Jade/Kim looked very strange with one green and one violet eye.

"That's not the only thing she would have noticed," Blaze said, pointing to Jade/Kim's helmet that showed a large crack where it was hit by Shego's head, some orange/red hair was poking through the gap.

Kim/Jade took of the helmet, wincing when her hair got stuck in the helmet.

"That's the problem of fighting in disguise, it may come of," Kim said.

"So that's also the reason you won't fight in a hero costume?" Ron, who had also taken of his mask and hood, asked.

"Nah, I just prefer mission clothes of the rack."

Jack Hench entered the room, looking upset.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, too bad you were not able to stop these thieves, are you able to follow them and return the devise? I can provide transport of course."

"Sorry, but I don't think it is a good idea to show up at Drakken's lair in a HenchCo plane," Kim said, reaching for the Kimmunicator, "I can call in a transport from Global Justice, do you have a way of tracing the devise?"

"Yes, I will give you the transmission frequency. I also have a remote that can shut down the devise, the only problem is that it only works line-of-sight."

"You got all that Wade?" Kim asked her tech guru on the other side of the Kimmunicator screen.

"Jep, and a GJ hover plane is on its way, it should be there in a couple of minutes."

Shortly after, Kim and Ron were sitting in the GJ plane, preparing themselves for facing Drakken and Shego.

"We think we know where Drakken and Shego are going," Dr. Director said, "It will take a couple of hours to get there, well be arriving about half an hour after they have."

"Well, that's good," Ron said, "cause I can use some rest right now."

Dr. Director gave a brief smile, but then turned serious.

"First I would like to debrief you on the HenchCo infiltration so far, what did you find out that we can use against them?"

Kim and Ron looked surprised, they had been doing this for a couple of months now and it had sometimes become hard to separate from Jade and Blaze. Jade and Blaze had been mercenaries, and mercenaries don't snitch.

But even then, they had not found any evidence of Jack Hench being truly evil or criminal. As far as Kim was concerned, he was no more evil than a weapons salesman, maybe even less so because HenchCo devises were mainly meant for henchman improvement and as controlling devises rather than lethal weapons and random destruction.

"Well… at the moment we don't really have anything, HenchCo just looks like any normal business, except for the villain providing that is." Kim said.

"There's got to be something," Dr. Director said, "we have to take HenchCo down, then we will cripple a lot of super villains as well."

"I don't think that will stop the super villains," Ron interrupted, "they will just invent their own machines, or worse, they will start using normal firearms."

Kim looked proudly at Ron, glad that he had the same thoughts about guns and such as her.

Betty Director sighed, knowing full well that the teens were right. Doomsday devises were generally less dangerous than firearms; in fact it had been a normal small calibre pistol that had taken her eye, and almost her life.

"Maybe I should pull you off the assignment before you train those henchmen too well?" she asked, giving a weak smile.

"I think we're improving at least as fast, especially as a team we're getting much better," Kim said nonchalantly. "And besides, I kind of like it this way, a lot less pressure when the world is not at danger but still the trill of a good fight."

The head of Global Justice chuckled about that and then left the teens to get some rest before they arrived at Drakken's lair.

Drakken's henchmen had just finished placing the antipolar disruptor in the lair and were starting to connect it to a power source, Shego just sat in a chair filing her nails and watching the henchmen work.

"Shego, you could give us a hand here," Drakken said annoyed.

"Nah, I might break a nail or something. Besides, your plan is not going to work anyway; you don't even know what the antipolar disruptor does." Shego responded absently.

"Shego, hurting with words…" Drakken said, "and I do too know what this devise does," he started reading a small folder, "the antipolar disruptor changes the polarity of its target, creating massive static fields. Stealing the antipolar disruptor allows me too…"

"…Spend a lot of time in prison" a familiar voice called.

"KIM POSSIBLE?" Drakken shouted, surprised, "how did you get here so fast, and how did you get in?"

"Through the cargo doors," Kim said smugly, pointing at the doors where some henchmen laid unconsciously. "Your henchmen were unloading supplies and they left the door open."

"NJHAA, GRHAA." Drakken growled, "how many time do I have to tell you to close the doors!"

"Did you know Drakken had granny Crocket's chocolate chip cookies in there?" Ron said as he entered, holding a box of cookies and taking one for himself and another for Rufus.

"Those cookies were mine," Drakken wailed, "SHEGO!"

"Ok already," Shego said, getting out of her chair, "been a while hasn't it Kimmie? I hope little princess isn't out of shape," she cooed.

Kim just smiled and took a battle stance.

"Hey, count me in as well," Ron said, taking a stance next to Kim who, to Shego's surprise, did not look agitated but proudly at him.

"Wha… you actually let the buffoon stand next to you in a fight? That ought to be fun." Shego sneered.

Now Kim started to look irritated, "for your information, he has gotten a lot better lately."

Shego chuckled, "Good for him. But you know; twice the pride, double the fall."

Ron was the first to launch himself at Shego, who easily sidestepped him, grabbed his arm and threw him aside. Shego was just able to turn around enough to block Kim's kick at her chest, she responded with a roundhouse kick that forced Kim to dodge.

Ron threw himself at Shego from behind, but she had been expecting that and kicked him back in a seemingly negligent move while using her hands to keep Kim at a distance.

Ron got on his feet and got ready to attack again when Shego shoved a rolling chair towards him, hard, knocking Ron back to the wall.

Ron was momentarily out of breath and half stunned. _If things continue like this, _he thought, _I'm going to go crazy._

While she effortlessly blocked Kim's attacks, Shego heard a noise coming towards her and then saw the chair coming back at her with a tremendous speed. She barely succeeded in jumping up and rolling backwards over the chair.

"Well look at that," she chuckled, "looks like the buffoon has more power than I would have thought."

Ron launched another attack at Shego, this time she ducked and Ron overtook her and tumbled into Kim.

Kim managed to dodge him and threw a punch at Shego, who sidestepped. Now it was Kim who was in the way of Ron.

"I can't believe it," Shego said, "this is pathetic, why did you ever invite the buffoon to the fight?"

It was clear that the two had had some practise, but Shego could also see that they had been fighting larger numbers of opponents.

Shego laughed to herself, team Possible was clearly not prepared to take on a single opponent together, especially not one with Shego's expertise, they were not the only ones who had been practising.

The two teens did not even seem to see how much Shego was dominating the fight, and Shego was growing bored with this playing around.

Shego threw a punch to Kim's stomach, which she parried with an upwards thrust. They stood there for a moment, chest to chest, hands locked and Shego's plasma a few inched from Kim's head.

"You're to slow princess," Shego told, "and way to predictable, you really have to do better than this."

Kim's reaction to the advice was a sincerely amused tinkle in her eyes.

"Very well then," the teen hero said, and then she jumped straight up over Shego, using Shego's arms as a springboard, so fast that it looked like she had disappeared.

And in place of Kim there was now a blue glowing fist, belonging to Ron, finding its way to Shego's chest.

Only a desperate sideway jump turned the blow that was intended to knock the air out of Shego into a glancing blow to her side.

_What the...? _Was all Shego could think.

She took a giant leap towards the table, away from the two teens.

She needed a little to recover – that has been a way to close call! – But the moment her boots touched the table, Kim was already waiting.

Shego's nemesis threw a haymaker so fast that Shego didn't even try to counter, she feinted a punch at Kim's face, ducked and made a low kick at Kim.

Kim did not only jump easily over the kick, but Shego almost had her leg broken by a severe punch from Ron, who had appeared again from nowhere and punched the table in half with a single blow, causing the table to collapse, dropping Shego painfully to the ground.

_This was not supposed to happen! _Shego thought stunned.

Stoppable punched again and Shego blocked, but the punch was so powerful that Shego could feel it through her elbows.

Shego performed a backwards roll and got to her feet, right where Kim's boot was waiting for her. Only a desperate roll combined with a kick to Kim's thigh gave her enough time to jump away again. But when she landed…

There was again Ron.

The first punch Shego could barely sweep aside, the second she could only block. The third punch bended Shego's arms so far in she almost burned herself with her own plasma and forced her to yield.

Shego felt the blood draining from her face, where had this come from?

Ron was advancing towards her, he seemed inexhaustible and impossibly strong; every step a punch and every punch a step. Shego retreated backwards as fast as she dared, but the buffoon kept close. Shego's breathing became louder and more irregular, she didn't even try to block the blond teen's attacks anymore, she just swept them aside; Ron's power was to much even for her.

Shego decided that a was time to change tactics; "henchmen, open fire!"

A couple of henchmen jumped forward, laser pistols ready. Ron spun around to face the new threat and was quickly forced to jump away in order to dodge the laser beams.

Within seconds Kim launched a flying kick at the henchmen, taking them out in a single sweep.

Shego looked at Ron looming over her, and with a last effort she managed to shove herself across the floor, out of Ron's reach.

"So you like laser guns?" Ron growled, "I think you might like this then." He grabbed a laser gun from his backpack and aimed it at Shego, who was now lying on the floor helplessly.

Shego felt something she had not felt in a long time; genuine fear. She had never thought the buffoon would be able to kill in cold blood.

Shego looked at Kim, miss perfect goodie two shoes would never allow that to happen, would she?

To Shego's surprise, and shock, Kim nodded approving, "Go ahead, she deserves it."

Terrified, Shego sprung to her feet and tried to ignite her plasma, to no avail; her energy had been almost completely burned out in the fight. All she could do was watch Ron pull the trigger.

Time seemed to slow down as the beam went straight towards her, but the only thing Shego saw Ron's slightly blue glowing eyes.

And then the beam hit her.

Immediately the world seemed to shift sideways and Shego stumbled to the floor.

_So this is how dying feels like_, she thought, _at least it doesn't hurt._

It really didn't hurt, and the world kept on spinning and Shego started to grow annoyed by that.

_The beam hit me square in the chest, I should be dead by now._

She lifted her arm to cover the burn mark and found out two things; first, lifting her arm went very easy, something she wouldn't expect in her condition. And second, there was no burn mark.

Come to think of it, Shego felt okay, except for the world spinning around. She slowly tried to get up, only to fall down again when the whole lair seemed to rock like a ship in a storm.

Shego heard laughter, when she looked around she saw Kim and Ron spinning around her, laughing.

"Wow, you really scared her," she heard Kim say, "you even had me for a moment when you put up your 'serious face'."

Shego slowly began to understand the prank that had been done to her, she wanted to jump up in rage and show that princess and the buffoon that no one messes with Shego, but the room seemed tilt and Shego fell to the ground again.

"So how long is the debalance effect going to last?" Kim asked.

"I set it to maximum, so I think 15 minutes, maybe half an hour." Ron said.

Al the while Dr. Drakken had been watching the scene in awe and had not paid attention to the henchmen that had been finishing the antipolar disruptor.

Drakken was completely stunned by the how casually the teens had beaten Shego, but he was more concerned about what they did afterwards.

If team Possible was already capable of pulling this kind of pranks, how long would it take them to start fighting real low?

"Eh… boss?" Drakken looked at the henchmen, "Your antipolar destroyer is ready."

"It's an antipolar disruptor!" Drakken said, annoyed. Then he walked to the controls and started the machine.

"You're to late Kim Possible," Drakken shouted, "now that the antipolar disruptor is active, there is no way you or the buffoon can switch it of. HAHAHAHAA."

"Think again Drakken," Kim said, smiling. She pulled out a remote and pointed it at the disruptor.

As soon as she had hit the button, the disruptor's humming noise lowered and the machine deactivated.

"Come on Ron," Kim said, "let's go, GJ can take care of further business."

With that the teens walked out, leaving a stunned Drakken and a more than normally green looking Shego.

"I think I have to hurl," Shego managed to say before collapsing on the ground.


	4. Unmasked

**Chapter 4: Unmasked**

On the way back home Ron and Kim sat in the back of a cargo plane, Ron was trying to take a nap but the noise of the plane was to loud.

Suddenly he felt someone shaking his shoulder, "sup KP?" he asked.

"Do you think we overdid it back in Drakkens lair?" Kim asked him.

"What do you mean," Ron asked, "me helping you in a fight, giving us an unfair advantage or do you mean shooting with a laser at Shego?"

"The last part, I don't think I've seen Shego so scared before," she paused, "I don't think I've ever seen her scared."

"So you think what we did was wrong?" Ron asked, for sure he didn't feel guilty.

"That's the thing, I don't feel guilty about it, I even feel somewhat satisfied, just like when I kicked Shego into that broadcasting tower."

"What's the problem then?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Do you think working for HenchCo is starting to rub off on us?"

"Are you afraid you start 'liking the evil' and become like Shego?"

"NO! …well… yeah… I don't know," Kim said, confused.

Ron grinned, "and then you start working for some guy like Drakken, or maybe I can become Zorpox again."

"Ron, that's not funny," Kim said, although her expression told differently.

Ron tried not to giggle as he put up his best Zorpox impression, "ah Kimberly Ann Possible, together we will conquer the world."

Now Kim had to laugh as well, "Ron stop that, stop using my full name, I'm trying to be serious."

"Ok, lets be serious," Ron said, actually putting on his 'serious' face, "I think we got caught up in the moment and it felt really good to have a real victory over Shego this time. I don't think that makes us evil or bad."

"I think you're right, but it may not be a bad idea to keep our other identities a bit more under control." Kim said, snuggling closer to Ron.

"Do we need to keep our own identities under control as well?" Ron asked as he put his arm around Kim, pulling her closer.

"Unless you want to spend your next flight in a deep space probe," Kim said, grinning sleepily.

Soon Kim and Ron were both asleep, despite the loud noise from the plane.

"How could she have come in so quickly, why didn't anyone stop her." Drakken yelled as he paced the hideout lair.

The Global Justice team had arrived within ten minutes of Team Possible's departure and they had started rounding up Drakken and his henchmen when Shego had snapped out of her dizzy spell.

The GJ team was taken by surprise when they were attacked by Shego; they had thought she had been out for the count.

They had barely escaped with their lives when the extremely angry green women started throwing plasma all around.

Fortunately, Drakken had the common sense to grab the hover car and drive it to safety before it was destroyed.

Drakken, Shego and two of the henchmen had quickly left before GJ reinforcements arrived.

"Indoor voice please," Shego said. It was hard enough coping with humiliating defeat without Drakkens shouting and ranting.

"Sorry Shego," Drakken said, a lot softer, "I just can't understand it went that easy for that cheerleader."

"Well, maybe you should consider hiring better henchmen next time. Have you heard about that new program at HenchCo, it works really well."

"Do you know how expensive HenchCo is? And we can only pay cash nowadays," Drakken grunted.

"Have you considered that may be because you always lack to pay?" Shego said sarcastically. "And have you checked your expenses lately? If you hired professional help maybe Kimmie won't destroy your lair and maybe it will cost you less."

"Bah, we can hire our own instructors for the henchmen, I don't see why we should go to HenchCO."

"I have seen the new HenchCo instructors in action, they're really good, I have to admit," Shego said, "That girl Jade was almost as good as the princess."

"Fine," Drakken surrendered, "you can go have a look, maybe it is something."

Shego was in the HenchCo waiting room, reading a magazine, waiting for the demonstration to start.

Apparently Jade and Blaze had became exclusive and performed a lot less, Shego smirked; this was going to cost Dr. Drakken and he wouldn't be pleased, but concessions had to be made.

"Miss Shego?" the clerk asked, "Mr. Hench will see you now."

Shego walked into the office where Jack Hench sat waiting, two of his henchmen aside of him.

Shego laughed, "afraid I'm going to hurt you and steal your mercenaries away?"

Mr. Hench smiled warily, "Mr. Lipsky and you do have a reputation of taking rather then buying, if I might say so."

Shego grinned wickedly; normally they would indeed take whatever they liked. This time however, stealing not an option; they really needed new henchmen, and good ones as well.

Shego thought herself perfectly capable of fencing of Kim Possible but now with the sidekick fighting as well thing were getting out of hand.

Shego had left Drakken in the lair, he would probably banter about the prizes and try to steal stuff anyway. Shego had no intentions of stealing today, she wanted to see Jade and Blaze, especially Jade, in full action and maybe have her own sparring match with one of them, again preferably Jade.

Shego and Mr. Hench walked into the training area and took a seat at an elevated audience platform, Shego was surprised to find a couple of other villains as well; Gemini, Senor Senior Senior, Frugal Lucre… Frugal Lucre???

The small man saw Shego's astonished look, "hey Shego, where's Drakken… no no, let me guess, he is still in prison, no wait… he is gone visiting his mother, am I right?"

Shego was momentarily lost for words as Lucre chattered on, finally she got her mind together enough to ask him why he was here.

"Oh, that's easy. You see, I have a coupon book here and it allows me to watch one free match at HenchCo. And since my mother wanted to clean the basement I had nowhere to go, so here I am."

Shego looked at Jack Hench, he just gave an annoyed sigh.

"Lets get this over with, shall we begin?"

Shortly after a group of HenchCo henchmen came in, they were followed by two figures dressed in black, Shego recognized them from their last, albeit short, encounter.

The demonstration was partly meant to show the qualities of the HenchCo henchmen, and partly to lure villains to have their own henchmen train at HenchCO.

The demonstration would consist of two parts, first the henchmen had to defend a 'doomsday devise' against Jade and Blaze in a, by most villains dreaded, 'Kim Possible style' surprise attack.

Later a simple 'last man standing' match would be held in which the henchmen goal was to capture Jade and Blaze and preventing to have the whole group knocked out.

Shego had been very amused when she read about the demonstration; it was practically like Kim Possible and her sidekick fighting of one of Drakken's schemes.

When the first part started, the two mercenaries left the room in order to prepare the surprise attack.

Shego looked around, they would have several points of entry; the air vents, two large windows, the front door and a smaller side door. The henchmen had to cover all those points and still perform their normal tasks in the 'lair'.

Shego's trained hearing caught a faint sound coming from the air vents, she wondered if the henchmen were able to hear it as well.

Before she could see any reaction from the henchmen, part of the shaft gave way and a figure in black came crashing down, taking out two henchmen in the process. Most of the other henchmen threw themselves at the pile.

Shego was starting to doubt the mercenaries' skills when a thought hit her; she had only seen one figure falling down, would the other still be in the airshaft?

Apparently the henchmen thought the same as they began looking up into the shaft where a part had come loose.

Then all of a sudden one of the windows crashed in and the other mercenary came in, feet first, knocking out some more henchmen. Shego recognized the violet striped on the helmet, this had to be Jade.

Most of the henchmen turned around to face the new threat, allowing Blaze to gather himself.

The second attack had been so familiar that Shego could almost hear Drakken shout, "_KIM POSSIBLE_?"

The rest of the fight went so predictable that Shego could have closed her eyes and still give a detailed and correct report of the situation.

Jade fought of the henchmen and kept jumping around to keep them moving, and Blaze sneaked to the doomsday devise and shut it of, 1-0 for the mercenaries.

Shego hoped the second part would be somewhat better, she wasn't going to buy a seat only to see what she could see any day of the week when Drakken came up with some whacky plan.

She casually walked past the henchmen that were stretching and massaging sore muscles towards the black-clad mercenaries who were having a sport drink in the break between the matches.

Jade heard her coming and turned around, all the while putting the facemask back in place.

Shego just got a glimpse of Jade's face, and for a moment she had the idea she had seen that face before.

"Hello Shego," Jade said with a sarcastic tone, "decided to come back? And you're even paying?"

Shego shrugged of the mocking comment, "I know we have been starting on the wrong foot, but would you care for some real challenge?"

"From you?"

"I have seen how you handled those henchmen, this job has got to be boring for you."

Jack Hench stepped towards the duo, "is there a problem?" he asked.

"Not at all," Shego said, "I would like to challenge Jade here for a one on one match. That got to be more interesting then her kicking some henchmen ass."

Jack Hench looked at Jade, "do you have any problem with that?"

Jade gave a short chuckle, "I have no problem with that sir. Fighting Shego is no big…"

Those last words started to echo through Shego's mind as she stared at Jade wide-eyed.

"_No big… no big…_" she started to get flashbacks of all the times a certain cheerleader had said that.

Suddenly it all came together; the teen heroes arriving so shortly after the theft of the antipolar disruptor, the tremendous increase in fighting skill, especially from the sidekick.

"P-Possible?" was all Shego could stammer.

She immediately saw from Jade's '_no Kim's'_ look that she was right.

"KIM POSSIBLE" she roared just before her breath was taken away by a sucker punch from Jade '_Kim'_.

"It's Kim Possible," Shego yelled as Jade '_Kim'_ jumped up over some henchmen and dashed for the exit.

Gemini was the first to snap out of the shock and fired a volley of small rockets from his hand, preventing Kim from getting to the exit.

Kim turned to run to the window, but now she had to fight her way trough the henchmen, which slowed her down considerably.

"Shego!" she heard a voice behind her, "use the destabiliser beam."

Shego looked around and saw Frugal Lucre holding a familiar looking gun.

"Where did you get that?" she asked Lucre.

"I read about it in the HenchCo folder and I saw one lying around here, I think its Blaze's." he threw the gun towards Shego, who caught it easily.

Shego smiled evilly "_payback time"_ this was going to be more fun than knocking out Kimmie herself.

Shego aimed carefully at the jumping figure and took a shot… right into one of the henchmen who accidentally jumped in the way and went down like a rock.

"_Blast," _Shego though when she took aim again, by this time Kim had recognized the new threat and managed to dodge the next beam.

The beam started to ricochet of the walls and finally hit Gemini, taking him out of the fight as well.

Shego looked at the charge left in the gun and, seeing she could only get out one more shot at that power, turned it on a lower setting so she could squeeze some more shots from it.

Finally, as Kim made a high jump over one of the henchmen, Shego saw her chance; the cheerleader couldn't possibly dodge the ray now that she was in mid-air.

Shego's shot hit Kim in her back. Kim hit the ground and started to roll away dizzily, the henchmen immediately dove on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Within moments she was captured and tied to a chair.

"So Kimmie," Shego smiled wickedly at the struggling girl, "how does it feel to be on the receiving end of this beam?"

Kim stopped struggling and grinned mockingly, "at least I managed to dodge a couple of them."

The other villains had gathered as well, still a bit shocked by the fact that Kim and Jade were the same person.

"I wonder if Mr. Hench knew about this," Frugal said, immediately drawing looks from Shego and Gemini.

Gemini clenched his cybernetic hand into a fist, creating electrical arcs, "if he tried something like that, I'll… I'll…"

"Take it easy gentlemen," a new, but familiar, voice chimed in, "I'm sure Mr. Hench has nothing to do with this."

All eyes were on the person that had just entered the room.

"Dr. D? How did you get here so fast?" Shego asked, dumbfounded.

"I was already on my way," the blue man said, "when I figured out about Jade and Blaze I immediately took off to get here."

"Why didn't you call?" Shego asked.

Drakken looked a little taken back, "yes, I could have called."

Then his usual grin took over again, "but I wanted to have my own revenge on Kimberly Ann Possible since she foiled my plans again."

Kim looked surprised at Drakken; he hardly ever used her full name. Then it suddenly hit her, now the only thing she needed was a distraction.

As if on cue, the theme from 'Palls' started playing, everybody looked at Shego who turned as red as someone with her skin complexion could get and quickly picked up her cell phone. "Yes?"

"Shego, could you pick up some milk on the way home? We're all out." Drakken's voice said from the cell phone.

"Dr. D? But how… when… where are you?" Shego asked, completely confused.

"I'm still in the lair, as you told me to. Are you alright Shego?"

Gears worked at full speed in Shego's mind as she tried to comprehend what was happening, Drakken was here and also in the lair? Maybe a clone… nah, Drakken wouldn't do that to himself…

And then it hit her; the sidekick, according to Drakken he was a master of disguise as he had managed to fool the blue man once in one of his more silly plots concerning college revenge and bebe's or something, Shego had never bothered to really listen to that story.

"Watch Kim! She's going to…" Shego looked at the empty chair, "…escape." She saw two figures running away just before smoke started to fill the room.

Kim and Ron sat in the HenchCo plane that was taking them to Middleton, the pilot hadn't heard anything about trouble and had not asked any questions, and Ron had had the sense to don his 'Drakken' outfit before they went to the plane.

"Where did you get that Drakken outfit?" Kim asked him, "Let me guess, another surprise?"

Ron looked a little embarrassed, "I though it would be a funny April fools stunt, I had just finished it this morning and I wanted your opinion on how it looked."

"The same way as with your Barkin costume?" Kim smirked.

Ron shot Kim in his 'please don't hurt me' look.

Kim smiled, "hey, it worked out perfectly, and I knew it was you the moment you used my full name, only Zorpox ever did that."

Ron grinned, "so, I don't think we will be working for HechCo anymore."

"Got that right," Kim agreed, "I think Mr. Hench is right now trying to convince every villain that he knew nothing about us working for him and that he is as shocked as they were that Jade and Blaze were a disguise."

"I'm going to miss them though."

"Yeah, me too. Just a little."

The shot shows the plane flying towards Middleton.

"So, I guess its getting back to Club Banana and Smarty Mart for us?" Kim says.

"Jep," Ron says, "hello cleaning cages and minimum wage."

Both teens sigh sadly.

**THE END**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Mr Barkin woke up at 6:00 sharp, like every day.

As usual, he started his day with push-up and sit-up exercises before hitting the shower. He took his shower, brushed his teeth and shaved at the same time, you got to be efficient when you're teaching practically every class at Middleton High and at the same time moonlighting at Smarty Mart.

He looked in the mirror, proudly admiring his muscular build, when he noticed the thick layer of stubbles on his chin. Grumbling, he headed back into the shower and grabbed his razor, he never shaved in front of the mirror, for some reason it freaked him out.

When he looked again at his mirror image, the layer of stubbles was still there. He felt his chin, which felt completely smooth. He looked again at his image, his hair looked messy as well this time.

Mr. Barkin started to panic somewhat; he was not comfortable with unusual events happening. What if he was going crazy, what if his beard started growing out of proportions again, he was still paying the tickets he got for that one.

He backed away from the mirror, but to his shock, his image kept standing there, looking at him.

"What are you?" Mr. Barking asked in a panicked voice.

The answer came in a voice similar to Mr. Barkin's, although somewhat deeper and darker, "I have come for you…"

Later police reports were filed about a man, clad only in a towel, running down the street, carrying a razor and screaming like the devil was chasing him.


End file.
